


A cure to loneliness

by UrsaeMinoris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaeMinoris/pseuds/UrsaeMinoris
Summary: Aziraphale might enjoy some sides of the lockdown, he can get lonely too. Specially if Crowley is sleeping until June. Maybe he can give the demon a call. At least, he will get to hear his voice on the answering machine.--“Hey, this is Anthony Crowley, you know what to do, do it with style.”The laconic voice made Aziraphale smile. He was quite sure this was the same answering machine, the one Hastur got trapped in. Good times. Wait, no, not good times, what was he thinking? This was during the Apocalypse. You shouldn’t remember fondly the Apocalypse!Aziraphale realized he was supposed to speak.“Oh, hu, hm. Hi Crowley. You must be sleeping I guess? I didn’t mean to disturb you, I… I just wanted...”“Hi, Aziraphale.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	A cure to loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing for Good Omens, and I'm a bit nervous, but I was really inspired by that cute Lockdown video.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

“Hey, this is Anthony Crowley, you know what to do, do it with style.”

The laconic voice made Aziraphale smile. He was quite sure this was the same answering machine, the one Hastur got trapped in. Good times. Wait, no, not good times, what was he thinking? This was during the Apocalypse. You shouldn’t remember fondly the Apocalypse!

Aziraphale realized he was supposed to speak.

“Oh, hu, hm. Hi Crowley. You must be sleeping I guess? I didn’t mean to disturb you, I… I just wanted...”

“Hi, Aziraphale.”

“Oh! Oh, hello. So very sorry to wake you up.”

The familiar voice sighed. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“No? But you said you were sleeping until June.”

“Well, I lied. I guess. I mean, I tried but… been kinda… restless you know?”

“You can’t sleep?” asked Aziraphale, concerned.

Crowley groaned. “Nah. I’m nervous, lately, so it doesn’t help with sleeping and all that.”

There was a short silence. “What happened? Usually you have a rather deep sleep. Maybe, if you drink a glass of warm milk, with some honey in it, before going to bed...”

“Angel! Did you call me only to wake me up?!”

Aziraphale jumped. His hand was getting moist against the phone. He didn’t mean to make Crowley mad. Maybe he had woken him up after all. The demon was grumpy when he was sleepy.

“I do apologize again, it was not my intention.”

Another silence. Aziraphale could almost see Crowley’s pout as he was pondering.

“You did not wake me up. I already told you,” repeated Crowley. His tone was less sullen. Almost comforting.

“Are you having trouble with nightmares, dear? I heard lots of people have nightmares. They said so on the radio. I do believe it makes sense, you know. At least for humans. Do demons dream?”

Aziraphale was not sure angels were supposed to dream either, or even sleep, but he had spent enough time on Earth that he did. Maybe Crowley did too. Aziraphale did have a nightmare the other night. His heart started pounding as he remembered it.

“What are you talking about? No, no nightmares.”

“Ah, I’m so glad to hear it! There is no shame in having nightmares... I will admit that I sometimes have them, too.”

“Aziraphale.”

He sounded so intent that Aziraphale stopped talking.

“Why did you call me?”

Aziraphale drummed his fingers on the receiver. He couldn’t really admit that he was lonely, and that he missed Crowley, could he? That he longed to hear his voice, if only on a voicemail.

“I… I just wanted to check on you.”

“But you thought I was asleep!” Crowley clearly wasn’t convinced.

“Ah, yes, I was wondering… do you believe… all this could be part of the Great Plan?” He shuddered. Parts of the dream were coming back. The one where he had to face Crowley in the battlefield, while the world was descending into flames. The one where the other side was winning, the one where he tried to defend his life and accidentally…

“Angel. You’re still here?”

“Yes, yes, yes, just thinking” he stammered.

A short silence again, as if Crowley was searching for his words.

“I don’t expect it’s part of the Plan. I did send reports where I accused your side of it, as usual. But… it doesn’t truly seem to be the end of the world. It’s not the first pandemic, far from it, remember?”

Crowley’s voice was soft and tentative. He was trying to reassure him, and Aziraphale didn’t know how he felt about it. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but his muscles had relaxed and a warm feeling was expanding in his chest.

“Yes, you must be right. I got anxious. I did have a dream. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Nah, you don’t bother me. Also, if this was the Apocalypse again, we would have heard of it, right? Adam seems to be doing fine. And you weren't summoned to join the war, were you?”

Aziraphale sat back. He was glad he phoned his friend. Hearing him made things less scary indeed. “I was’nt. I guess I might have gotten overly suspicious. I do enjoy my books, but the quiet can be overwhelming. It does feel lonely at times.” Aziraphale bit his lip; the words had escaped him.

“It’s the wooorst!” complained Crowley. “I’m pacing around like a tiger in a cage.”

“Why don’t you try sleeping again?” asked Aziraphale.

“To be honest I don’t want to wake up in june and find myself surrounded with dead plants. Er… Not. Not that I got attached, but gardening _is_ a lot of work. Don’t want to have to start from the beginning.”

“I could come over and water them,” Aziraphale suggested promptly.

“But didn’t you mean to stay inside?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, of course, of course. I didn’t think this through.”

He realized he had offered to come to Crowley’s apartment while he was asleep. This might have been a tad inappropriate. He was thankful the demon didn’t seem to notice. Or to mind.

“It’s fine. I don’t plan on sleeping, but you can come over anyway.”

“I can’t do that!” protested Aziraphale.

“All right, all right.” There was a pause again. “Was there something else you wanted to discuss?”

“N-Not really. We can keep an eye on things… to make sure”

“Ok. If I have news I’ll contact you.”

Aziraphale didn’t want the conversation to end, but he didn’t know what to add. And staying in touch was reassuring enough. Specially when he had expected the demon to be asleep and out of reach for the next months.

“It is settled then. Good night, Crowley.”

“Good night, Angel.” His inflection was surprisingly tender, and Aziraphale’ face grew hot again.

The click of Crowely hanging up sounded harsh in contrast. The following silence was deafening.

Aziraphale’s thoughts raced through his head, too fast for him to catch them. It was like a whirlwind. He shook his head, and collected himself again. No need to worry. This was not the end of the world, and they had been through worse. He made some tea, and sat down on his couch, with a first edition of the “The Lore of the Land: A Guide to England's Legends” and a plate of macarons. Those had been a bit tricky to make, but he was rather proud of the result.

The silence still bothered him, so he put some Chopin to fill the void. After a while, he got up and gathered a few cushions to surround himself with. It was cozy, yet the feeling of emptiness didn’t completely disappear. The phone call had been pleasant, but he still missed a physical presence. After the Apocalypse, Crowley and him had spent more and more time together, and for some reason Aziraphale missed it. This could get them in horrible trouble if they ever got caught again, but they had been through the end of the world together, after all.

Someone knocked at the shop’s door. Aziraphale bolted up, caught by surprise. It wasn’t as if he got that many visitors, aside from the burglars, who hadn’t knocked, obviously. The lock didn’t close properly since then. He had to take time to repair it, one of these days. He quite fancied trying to do it the human way. He went and opened the door.

And there stood Crowley, with an awkward grin, holding a bottle, waiting to be let in.

“Crowley? I thought you didn’t want to go out!” exclaimed Aziraphale. He was trying to scold him, but it came out way too enthusiastic.

“Errr. I didn’t like your idea... to be a bad influence… And, you know, get people killed. So I came straight here.”

“But we are supposed to be social distancing!” protested Aziraphale under his breath.

“Angel, we can’t get sick! You said so yourself!” replied Croley.

“It’s against the rules!”

“We make our own rules!” The way Crowley was getting fiery and passionate gave Aziraphale a shiver. A good one. “We’re on our own side! Remember?”

Aziraphale scoffed softly. “Of course I remember.” He moved back to let Crowley enter. After all, it was true: they couldn’t get sick. Crowley brushed past him, and Aziraphale wanted to lean into the touch. Instead, he closed the door and gestured to the couch. Crowley nodded and sprawled in the place that wasn’t occupied by books and cushions. He placed the bottle on the coffee table.

“You had too much cake, and I had too much wine, so I thought we should share. It’s Jurançon, if you wonder.”

Aziraphale smiled. “This sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me get you a glass and a plate.”

They drank and enjoyed the food and, as they relaxed, ended up curled together under the same cover. And so, they fell asleep. No nightmare visited Aziraphale. Only good dreams and a feeling of safety.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Share your thoughts with me here in the comments! I love comments, long or short, constructed or not! 
> 
> Find me on twitter at <https://twitter.com/UrsaeMinoris2>, on Pillowfort at <https://www.pillowfort.social/ursaeminoris> or on tumblr at <https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/>


End file.
